Affairs
by Sakura's Place
Summary: Trixie nos describe como es un momento de su vida junto a Eli... ¿Podrá Eli hacer lo mismo en una segunda parte?... ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON


**ESTO ES UN LEMON**

**ESTO ES UN LEMON**

**ESTO ES UN LEMON**

**¿YA DIJE QUE ESTO ERA UN LEMON? ¿NO?**

**POR CIERTO, LES ADVIERTO QUE ESTO ES UN L-E-M-O-N**

Tenía que hacerlo, es mas como mi estilo saben, aunque me pudo la conciencia y lo modifique bastante para que no fuera explicito… o sea como decimos en mi casa… "al culo se le dice culo" jajaja así que le quite la mayoría de palabras "pornográficas" y algunas "escenas extremadamente explicitas" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero **NO DEJA DE SER UN LEMON, LECTURA PARA ADULTOS, PARA PRECOSES Y MENTECALENTURIENTOS…** porque aunque no lo dice en todas sus letras es fácil imaginarcelo, así que si lees esto es** BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD** la persona que se atreva, y digo se atreva porque no falta el que se indigne después, a dejarme mensajes con reclamos de "¡Oye, te pasaste!, ¡que mala eres!, ¡pervertida" pues que no me haga perder el tiempo ni el de los demás porque acostumbro a devolver la mayoría de los reviews y los segundos que gasto leyendo sus quejicas, gente-que-no-lee-advertencias, me sirven para otra cosa…

Sakura

P.D solo quería recordarles que** ¡ESTO ES UN LEMON!**

_**Affairs**_

Era como drogarse, embriagarse, morir y revivir… solo que las consecuencias eran más agradables…

Después de que empezaron no pudieron parar, durante ese tiempo robado no pensaban, no razonaban, el mundo no existía… era como desquiciarse, volar, soñar y ser feliz al mismo tiempo

- Si… si… así… ¡oh por favor… más rápido!

A sus 20 años, nunca pensó encontrarse así, perdida, extasiada y abrumada por las sensaciones que le producía estar en sus brazos, pensar que nunca imaginó que algo como eso pudiera pasar y que de entre todas las personas de Bajoterra hubiera sido ella la elegida, aun hoy, casi cuatro años después, hacia que su corazón latiera enamorado

Sentir su peso sobre ella era simplemente sublime, impregnarse de su olor y mantener la fragancia en su cuerpo aun después de un baño, sabiendo que solo ella la conocía y solo ella podía sentirla traía a su memoria momentos como estos… donde bastaba con que ella pidiera más y él se lo diera de sobra

- Oh Dios… - acomodado entre sus piernas, los empujes eran cada vez más fuertes y aunque a la mañana siguiente subirse a Boomer sería muy incomodo, lo aceptaba porque la mirada con que el la obsequiaba prometía que solo era el comienzo y la hacía soñar con lo que sucedería la noche siguiente y la siguiente a esa…

- Vamos nena… dámelo todo… lo quiero todo… Oh, sí, es tan… tan bueno

Si lo era, era muy bueno, más que bueno… era maravilloso, todo magnificado por la libertad de saberse solos en el refugio, nada de contención, solo la libertad de poder gritar su pasión sin restricciones ni consideraciones con sus amigos, arrebatada por la inminente culminación, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se impulso con las piernas aun alrededor de él, quien intuyendo su proceder la sujetó de las rodillas y la dejó ponerlo de espaldas sonriéndole de medio lado

- Quiero… montarte… ahora – sentirlo completamente dentro suyo, todo de él, causaba deliciosos calambres en sus piernas y columna, tanto que cuando se escuchaba decir esas palabras aun no se lo creía, cuando las personas románticas piensan en el sexo se imaginan que todo son palabras de amor seguidas de delicados susurros, y de hecho lo era… al principio, pero ellos hacía años que habían dejado esa etapa

- Mmmm si... ahhh Tixie… eso es increíble… – su expresión extasiada era impagable pues aunque generalmente le gustaba verlo tomar el control, esa era una de sus posiciones favoritas, levanto sus brazos y mientras giraba sus caderas sostuvo su largo cabello rojo tras su cabeza, podía sentir cada pulgada de él llenándola, y sin poder evitarlo bajó su rostro para verlo disfrutar, él, sabiendo que ese era su momento de llevar el mando se dejó hacer, dejándola dominarlo recorrió con sus manos acariciando desde su cadera hasta cubrir sus pechos con las manos, causando que sus pezones temblaran y se pusieran aun más duros, quiso mas de ese contacto y utilizando sus propias manos cubrió las de él mientras se movía más aprisa

- Estas… tan… apretada… deliciosamente… apretada… oh, si… así… Diosssss… siiiii – recordaba cuando al principio ella sentía vergüenza por casi todo, pero después de un tiempo se permitió ser más osada aunque le daba miedo que él pudiera rechazarla, fue su aprobación y su aliento lo que al final la hizo olvidarse de sus inhibiciones en la cama y descubrió su sexualidad plenamente

- Oh… ah… Eli… Eli… - casi estaba por llegar pero sabía que todo sería más sublime si lo hacían juntos, él dejó caer sus manos hasta sus piernas mientas impulsaba sus caderas para salirle al encuentro, ella necesitando mas soporte se inclino hacia adelante y con una mano se sujetó al cabezal de la cama mientras con la otra apretaba la almohada junto a la cabeza de Eli, quien al ver sus pechos tan deliciosamente cerca se levantó lo justo y chupo sus pezones mientras la cascada de cabello rojo formaba una cortina que oscilaba cada vez más rápido, sentía como sus músculos se tensaban y los primeros ramalazos de placer hicieron que sus pies hormigueran – ya no aguanto…

- Déjate ir, cielo… yo te sostengo – ella sabía que el también estaba al borde, sus empujes iban más rápido y las paredes de su canal vibraban mientras lo apretaban y en una última estocada, antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al completo éxtasis, vio las venas de su cuello sobresalir y a lo lejos pudo escuchar su rugido de satisfacción mientras los chorros de su caliente liberación la colmaban hasta desbordarla

- Ah… ah… siiiiiiiii… Oh Eli… oh mi amor… mmmm

Temblando y aun con el placer llenando su sistema cayó sobre el agitado pecho de Eli, ambos tenían el corazón a punto de explotar y como una gata satisfecha froto sus pechos sobre el mientras sus manos acariciaban su cabello ahora completamente húmedo

- Eso fue… uff… mi amor creo que me has matado – ella sonrió mientas la somnolencia hacia que cerrará los ojos, lentamente Eli la abrazó y besó sus hombros con ternura, sentía sus manos recorrer su espalda sus piernas y acariciar su trasero con lentitud y escuchó su gemido cuando finalmente salió de ella manteniéndola sobre él

- Cuando creo que no puede ser mejor… – dijo mientras besaba su pecho, lentamente delineó con sus dedos los músculos marcados de su abdomen y sonriendo, levantó la mirada para encontrarlo observándola – Eli…

- Dime – tenía la voz ronca por la pasión, ella sonrió con complicidad pues Trixie sabía que estaban lejos de terminar con ello

- Te amo… - el sonrió enternecido y la estrecho mas contra si – con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que tengo, te amo con todo mi corazón… has sido mi primer todo y yo… - ella se quedó en silenció un momento y se reprocho a si misma cuando sintió las lagrimas calentar sus ojos

- Trixie ¿Qué sucede? – sabía que lo estaba preocupando pero no podía dejar de llorar

- Que tengo miedo… - dijo con la voz temblorosa – esto que siento, es tan fuerte que cuando se acabe… ¿que va a pasar?

- No pienses en lo que va a pasar mañana porque solo tenemos el hoy para vivir, no quiero que te preocupes por lo que vamos a hacer en el futuro porque planearlo no va a hacer que dure para siempre o se acabe de en un instante, si las cosas entre nosotros han de ser tan duraderas y solidas como lo son ahora yo estaré encantado y feliz de estar contigo el tiempo que esto demore…

- ¿Por qué te gusta cuando tenemos sexo? – pregunto de repente insegura con todo, levantando la cara y mirándolo con algo de temor, Eli sonrió y negó de inmediato

- Porque yo también te amo, mi vida es tuya para que hagas con ella lo que te plazca y si bien el sexo contigo es absolutamente maravilloso – agregó con picardía - no define nuestra relación, porque lo que tú y yo hacemos es el amor, demostrarnos cuanto significamos físicamente el uno para el otro y hacer de ello algo sublime… te amo por lo que como persona representas para mí, porque sin ti me siento incompleto y porque lo que has traído a mi vida solamente ha estado marcado por la dicha y la felicidad… nunca cuestiones mis sentimientos hacia ti porque sé que me conoces y como tal estoy seguro que sabes seré siempre honesto contigo sea por algo bueno o no… de mi boca, no la de un tercero, sabrás si deseo que termine, así como espero la misma consideración de tu parte…

- Nunca te lastimaría…

- Lo sé…

Abrazados, se quedaron dormidos después de que Eli se hubiera levantando para abrir de par en par la ventana del balcón, sin importarles estar totalmente desnudos y cualquiera que "pasara volando" pudiera verlos

Fue alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando Trixie sintió que la movían con cuidado y sorprendida por las sensaciones, con un gemido abrió los ojos encantada para encontrar cierta cabeza morena entre sus piernas, sin poder pensar más que en el placer de las atenciones de Eli, le escucho balbucear un "Buenos Días" que vibro desde su centro hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, convenciéndola que ciertamente eran unos muy… muy buenos Días

… _**continuara?**_

Estaba cortico... ¿No se han traumado verdad? La he dejado bien suave ¿eh? Porque de explicito no tiene nada… a mi me pareció más romántico que nada jajajajaja… si llegaste hasta aquí manda un mensaje con la palabra "SEX" a la casilla de review que esta al final de esto… jajajaja seguido de su respectivo comentario personal :P

Feliz lectura para todos…

Sakura


End file.
